Walls Speak Louder Than Words
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: When you're having trouble saying those three important words to the girl of your dreams there's always one thing you can do. What could be more romantic then showing her a wall...? Showing her the I Love You Wall. Channy Oneshot. For Danci and Teddy  :


**AN: **I've had a bit of writers block lately so that's why I've been missing :P But the fluff-bunnies hit me when I heard of a little wall in Paris. It's one of the most sweetest things I've ever heard of (: Thank you to the AMAZING **Maddy **(Joker236)who beta'd this for me! :D If you're reading this, I'd like to dedicate this to you **DancingRaindrops,** who I've missed lots :P And... my other surrogate-daughter **TeddyLuver** :P

Disclaimer: I own zilch!

**WALLS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS**

"Alright, alright. It's bad enough being here without you lot being _excited_," Ms. Bitterman scolded.

Sonny grinned broader and bounced on the balls of her feet. "How can we not be excited? We're in _Paris_!"

Filing her nails, Chastity sighed. "Well, I preferred Rome. This whole Europe trip thing is totally tiring."

"Well that's good then, Chastity, seeing as we're going home this evening, you won't have to put up with it anymore."

"Sonny! Let me take another picture of you next to this fountain." Chad instructed, shuffling Sonny over to stand by the fountain.

Sonny rolled her eyes and gave a grin as he took yet another picture.

"Aww, you look so cute in this one." Chad grinned down at his phone, smiling sweetly.

Sonny placed her chin over his shoulder to see the photo. "You say that about all of them." She wrinkled her nose.

Chad smiled. "Because it's true."

Sonny beamed, leaning in closer to Chad's face for an Eskimo kiss.

"Dude! Not in front of us." Nico shielded his eyes.

"I can't take it!" Grady shivered, shielding his eyes too.

Tawni Hart strutted out of the latest shop she'd been shopping with Vicky in. Ever since Penelope had been replaced, Vicky and Tawni had been getting on famously.

"Hallelujah!" Ms. Bitterman cheered. "Right, now we can finally go and see our last resort Sacre Coeur, it's a basilica in Montmartre."

The group groaned.

"Huh?" came a confused Tawni.

Sonny grinned, pulling Chad's jacket tighter around herself. "This is so exciting! I heard it's really beautiful!"

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "You researched it?" he asked incredulously.

Chad glared, and Skyler rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Chastity.

Ms. Bitterman looked down at her map and then down the street with beady eyes. "This way, children!" She marched forward.

The group groaned and followed reluctantly behind her, Tawni grabbing onto Vicky's arm and looking around for paparazzi.

Chad slipped an arm around Sonny's waist and grinned. "How about I show you something better than an old church?" He murmured so Ms. Bitterman couldn't hear.

Sonny raised both eyebrows and gasped. "We can't sneak off!"

"Shh!" Chad shushed her quickly as Ms. Bitterman glanced around suspiciously.

Sonny bit her lip. "Where would we go?"

Chad smirked. "It's a surprise, sorta like a three-month anniversary present."

"But that's not for another week," Sonny pointed out.

Chad chuckled breathily and took her by the hand. "It's just something I need to do, okay?"

The pair carried on behind the gang as they directed themselves through windy roads until Chad finally pulled Sonny aside quickly, pulling her into an alleyway as the rest of the group carried on without noticing.

"Chad!" Sonny protested.

Chad quickly put a hand over Sonny's mouth to shush her. "Do you trust me, Shortstack?"

Sonny nodded reluctantly, Chad's hand still covering her mouth.

"Don't worry, I know my way around Paris; I used to spend summers here with my grandparents." Chad assured her, pulling his hand away.

Sonny's eyes widened. "Your grandparents live here?" she asked curiously.

Chad nodded, his eyes suddenly far away. "They used to anyway."

"What happened?" Sonny asked, enthralled.

Chad stared at her for a moment, until he finally caught himself and looked both ways up the busy Paris high street before taking her by the hand again. "You do trust me, don't you?"

She nodded quickly with no hesitation, and, with a big smile, he turned her in the direction he wanted to go next.

Chad raised his eyebrows when Sonny's stomach grumbled. "You're hungry, aren't you?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

Sonny smiled sheepishly. "If we don't have time to eat . . . I can manage."

Chad shook his head quickly. "No way is m'lady going hungry on my watch."

Sonny giggled and he led her to a nearby café on the street corner.

They sat at one of the many, outdoor tables covered by a large, bright-red umbrella, the others near them decorated with various other bright colors. Chad instructed Sonny to order the Croque Monsieur, and Sonny was delighted when he ordered her food in French.

"I didn't know you could speak French!" Sonny beamed, bouncing a little on her chair. "I tried to learn in Wisconsin, but I could never really get the hang of the pronunciations."

Chad shrugged. "It's a lot easier when you're surrounded by French people."

"You spent lots of time in France with your grandparents, then?" Sonny guessed, smiling sweetly.

"They both spoke French, and they taught it to me," Chad explained, glancing around nervously.

The food arrived and Sonny grinned excitedly, distracted from asking Chad why he looked so sheepish. She looked at her sandwich as if it was made of gold.

Chad chuckled and pulled out his phone to take another picture of her. He couldn't help but want to take pictures of his _adorable_ girlfriend whenever he could.

Sonny wrinkled her nose and shied away a little. "Why are you always taking photos of me?" she asked, a little uncomfortable.

Chad smirked, delighting in her coyness. "So I can look at you every minute of the day," he answered smoothly.

"Or so you can embarrass me by showing your friends," Sonny said sulkily.

Chad's eyes widened. "What? Why would I do that?"

"I know that you show people them, Skyler and Ferguson keep teasing me about the picture you took when you took me to that Carnival and I got gum stuck in my hair." Sonny took a bite of her sandwich and averted her gaze.

Chad took her hand quickly from her lap and forced her gaze to his. "The only reason I show people those pictures is because I'm so proud that you're _my_ girlfriend. Every day, I have to pinch myself just so I can convince myself that being with you _isn't_ a dream."

Sonny flushed, biting her lip. "It's _me_ who should be pinching myself, not you."

Chad rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "You're beautiful, you're funny, you're adorable, you're caring, you're sweet, you're everything I could ever want in a girl. I know I dated a lot of girls in the past. But if I had the choice . . . between all of those girls and you. I'd pick_ you_ every time." Chad mumbled slightly at the end.

Sonny grinned. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has _ever_ said to me."

Chad scooted his chair around so he was sitting right next to her and the pair were looking out to the street. "One of the things I love about Paris is, most people don't know who you are. You can be anyone you want to be."

Sonny fitted her arm snugly around his hips. "And what do you want to be?"

"I want to be a teenager, a guy who can go watch football without being hounded, a guy who can go watch a movie without being filmed, a guy who can just be with you all the time."

Sonny smiled. "I love it when you're like this," she said softly.

"It's all because of you, m'lady." He winked, and she burst into a fit of giggles.

With rapt interest, the two watched the tourists and natives walk around the streets, making up stories about them. Most of Chad's stories were totally ridiculous and based off the _Mackenzie Falls_ plotline, but hilarious to Sonny nonetheless.

Eventually they tired of watching the other tourists and finished their beverages and food. "Now where?" Sonny asked as they rose.

"Willette Square," Chad said. "Well, they renamed it something else, but everyone still calls it that."

"What did they rename it?" Sonny asked curiously.

Chad thought for a minute trying to recall. "Square Louise Michel, after a famous school teacher." They tossed out their drink cups in a nearby rubbish bin and then Chad held his hand out to her, waggling his fingers enticingly. Sonny grinned at him as she grabbed it and laced their fingers tightly together.

"Why? What's there?"

"You'll see," he said with another mysterious smile. All traces of his momentary discomfort in the heat have now left him as he charges ahead. Like everywhere else in Montmartre, the basilica towers overhead gleaming white in the sun.

"Oh," said Sonny when they arrive, "this is just lovely."

It is a well-manicured park with many different trees and plantings. They wandered about, stopping to admire a gigantic fountain by Paul Gasq before Chad tugged her on to what he wants her to see. They stopped for a moment and just stared at the bright colours and listened to the music, to the sound of children laughing gleefully.

Sonny turned and gave Chad a grin. "Can we?" she asked gesturing ahead of them. Chad felt his face split.

"Of course, we can." He headed over to the man selling tickets from the little booth and handed over some money and they go to wait in the small line on the other side of the carousel. When they finally boarded for their turn, Sonny was gleeful.

"I haven't been on one of these since I was back in Wisconsin," she told him. Chad wasn't sure how long it'd been since he rode on one either.

He watched the rise and fall of Sonny on the horse next to him, her laughing as her horse on the carousel went slightly higher than his. He watched her carefully, watched her wavy hair flying out behind her and her face alive with joy and flushed in the simple delight of their activity. He wondered if there would ever be a time when he could look at Sonny like this and not want to hold her tightly to him and never let go.

When they dismounted and left the carousel, they wandered around the park until they found a nicely secluded bench surrounded by flowering bushes. Chad put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against him, her hand playing with the bottom of his shirt. Sonny let out a little contented sigh. "Thank you," she said.

"For?" Chad asked with slight amusement.

"Being the best boyfriend I could ever wish for." Sonny replied, yawning into his shirt and pulling his leather jacket tightly around her.

"You're very welcome," he told her, squeezing her in a one-armed hug. She turned into him and raised her lips to his, brushing them lightly together. He dipped his head down to meet her, deepening the kiss and swallowing a little gasp of surprise from Sonny.

Sonny laughed into his mouth and pulled away, still giggling. "That was our very first kiss in Paris." Sonny commented.

"Our very first kiss on this whole trip," he corrected bitterly. "Getting away from Bitterman has been the best thing we've ever done."

Sonny didn't seem quite so relaxed anymore and stiffened up.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"I don't want to get in any trouble, Chad," Sonny explained.

"I'll take you back to them in just a minute, but can I show you something first?" he asked, eyes gleaming with excitement.

Sonny nodded without hesitation. "But we have to hurry up."

They walked briskly for a while and finally arrived at the Square Jehan-Rictus. "It's just over here," he said leading her towards a wall with blue tiles, carved white writing, and flashes of red scattered about it.

"What is it?" Sonny asked, her eyes trailing over the words. She recognized many different languages but none that are familiar to her.

"This," he said with a smile, "is the I Love You Wall."

Sonny gave him a startled look. "The I Love You Wall?"

"Yes," he said hoarsely. "The words I love you are written one thousand times on this wall in over 300 languages and dialects."

"What are the red splashes?" Sonny asked when she could speak again.

"Supposedly it's a heart if you fit all the pieces together like a jigsaw," he told her. "I wanted us to come here together. I wanted . . . I wanted you to know that . . ."

Sonny gave him a reassuring smile and cuddled into his side. "If you're trying to say what I think you are . . . then I feel the same way. If not, please excuse me while I go drown myself in the fountain over there!" Sonny teased, pretending to run towards it.

"I love you." He swallowed, pulling her back to him and looking up at his brow like he was trying to remember the speech he prepared. "I um . . . brought you here because . . . because I love you like this. Like times by a thousand." He explained nervously.

Sonny's hand tightened in his and he heard her breath catch in her throat. He turned to look at her to see she'd got tears glistening in her eyes. She swallowed hard and doesn't look at him, her eyes still focused on the wall. "That's the first time you've said it," she said softly and stopped a moment to get herself under control. She took a deep breath. "And I love you, too."

She wiped at her eyes, careful not to smear her makeup and she turned to him, giving him a sweet smile. They kissed again, this time briefly, and stepped closer to the wall.

A man approached them and asked if they'd like to have their photograph taken in front of the wall. They agreed and the man lined them up and snapped the picture. He had a small booth to one side and it took six minutes for two copies of the digital image to print out. With a happy, "merci" they took their photographs and headed back to the hotel where a bunch of angry teenagers and an especially angry teacher awaited them.

..-..-..

**AN**: Bad ending I know, but hey! I was in a rush ;P So I heard about the I Love You Wall and totally fell in love! (: It's so sweet, don't you think? Make sure you all look it up on google! (: I've been to Paris once, and France twice, and I must say, it's absolutely magical! (: If any of you get the chance to go, you should! :D Sorry it was a little OOC, but come on! Chad _has_ been acting OOC lately :P But never mind :P

Tell me what you think? :D

-**Everafterjunkie **


End file.
